Travelers
The Travelers are a race of beings that existed even before the Dragons did. They use different forms of, but are not limited to, Ancient Akehura, Lost Akehura, and Black Akehura. Many of the Travelers were created from the original Traveler, Nulla Viginta Aeternus. In recent years, however, they have mated with other races to form new half breeds. Description The Travelers are an enigmatic race of wanderers that have existed since the first generation, and persisted since then thanks to their malleable genes. They classify themselves as being "removed from time" given their inability to age beyond their physical prime, and their potential to live forever as far as is observed given they do not fall to wasting of the body due to age or illness. The first Traveler was known simply as "Zero," and from him spread an entire species of virtually undying beings. This persisted as a blessing and a curse, as avoiding conventional death meant slippage into insanity. Because of this, Travelers were, thusly, avoided given their enigmatic nature firstly, and their issue with being prone to fits of violent rage given their cursed existence of never having to die, and therefore, being forced to observe the world from birth until somebody else killed them. That is, in effect, their "history" as it were. They made themselves to become wanderers and observers, and as history remembers them, they became protectors in the same way that Zero had become one. The physical description of Travelers is actually one that makes them quite unique, and very easily noticed in the realm. Travelers have either white or black hair, and their societal garbs consist of the same colors, worn with regal dressings as if every Traveler was royalty despite their nature as wanderers. Commonly, they have silver eyes, but their eyes could be any color. The one thing that is constant is that a symbol rests directly in the center of their right eye. This symbol glows white on dark eyes, and black on lighter eyes so that is is always visible. Some Travelers disguise this mark with something to cover their eye, but when something is nearby that interferes with their existence, their symbol will glow through any cloth they have. It makes it difficult to disguise your existence as a Traveler, so most don't bother with it given that certain things triggering their mark will reveal them anyway. Their symbols trigger at things that would be a threat to them, warning them of potential danger. This is different for everybody, so symbols won't always trigger at the same thing. Any other power it has varies from Traveler to Traveler, given that the Traveler can use it in the same way they use Akehura. Their culture is a varied one, as they pick up traits from other races from time to time, but they are essentially bred to sell their services should they be away from their home for a long while, which means most are learned mercenaries, or practiced in some other craft. They are a religious people, and often look to Zero, the first and still-living Traveler, for guidance. Their relations with each other are relatively peaceful, but those born with a blackened mark in their eyes are held with much reverence given that they bear the most resemblance to Zero. Female and male Travelers are both trained as priestesses at a young age, but some royalty exists in their society, and they are more learned in dealing with other races than channeling their innate abilities. Their tastes are exotic, as shown by their foods, which most humans would pass out upon tasting unless they try it a few times. One societal norm is that all Travelers are named after a number, a variation of a number, or a reference to time. Despite this, family is an extremely important aspect of Traveler society given their nomadic nature. Because of a straightforward nature bred into their systems, they are very bad with jokes and sarcasm generally, or they come off as blunt and uninterested the older they are. With the ability to contain latent energy comes the ability to release it as well. All Travelers know the dangers of using such latent energy to power their body also know how to effectively control it, allowing them to transform their bodies into either a more bestial or humanoid state that displays their accumulated power. These forms are similar in appearance to what they turn in to when they lose control of their ability as Travelers, and for most, these forms are never seen given that they are not only dangerous, but put strain on the body. Upon transforming, Travelers will still be able to think in this state, which makes it ultimately safer than letting latent energy build. All living creatures can die, and Travelers are no exception, but what happens to them is far different than what happens to regular people. Traveler bodies do not need sleep, but when they sleep their spiritual body separates from the physical so they might still move about if their physical body just so happens to become heavily damaged and they need to wait for it to recover. A person killing them with Akehura in their spirit form would, ultimately, end their life. The second way is one most Travelers fear. They have a habit of absorbing latent energy when they channel power. This attunes them to Akehura, but if they let this power build up they lose all sense of reason and self, becoming beasts. Like this, their physical body can be destroyed without reforming itself. For that reason, many Travelers try not to use much Akehura so they won't have to release that built-up energy later, which becomes visually apparent by severe bleeding from the eyes, severe pain across the entire body, and a pulsating symbol. Truly, they are as cursed as they are blessed. Religion Traveler religion, otherwise known as Celestian Faith, is very specific in what is worshiped. It started with Zero's earliest children, who worshiped her as the goddess that brought not only life to them, but life to their species, and life to the world. Zero was integrated into the then new Celestian Faith as an all-powerful maternal figure given that she gave birth to Travelers and existed without the same dangers to her life that they did, being able to be reborn an endless amount of times without fear. As Travelers grew to understand the world, and where they had actually come from, Zero was stated to be the "Child of the Gods" or "Child of the Stars" whenever it was appropriate to use. For being a direct manifestation and amalgamation of godly power, she was revered more highly than ever for her deeds. Prayers towards the gods that created Zero, and towards Zero herself became the mainstay religion adopted by the Travelers as a whole. As children they were taught lessons relating to Zero and related gods, as well as being taught the practical skill of "mapping the heavens" as it was called. Traversing a plane of existence between dimensions allowed Travelers to make a "map" as it were, which is part of the reason those who've lived in the Wanderer's Palace always know where they are and never get lost. The practical wandering skills, as well as the mental map of every location in the world combined with the position of stars and timing of all actions, even involving the sea, made the religion a more practical faith than anything. From a young age, all children were trained as such. Growing up in Celestian Faith allowed Travelers to leave home much earlier without fear of death. In protecting themselves, Zero became a figure of protection as well by teaching practical combat skills to her children, which grew the Wanderer's Palace into a more defensible place, as well as cementing Travelers as the most powerful race to walk Flurutus. Appreciation for the art of combat made its way into the religion, which branched off into its own style of battle adapted for Travelers and their use of their overwhelming Akehura and physical prowess compared to other species. It was one of the times where Travelers could forget about the fate awaiting them, along with the festivals designed around Celestian Faith. Originally unnamed, the first festival adopted by the Travelers was named the "Wayward Souls Festival" after being observed by humans. It is a jovial time, shown by the fervent chanting and shouting, as if the entire Traveler race was wrapped in an enormous game. While games are played and fun is had, Zero takes it upon herself to have a massive purification of the bodies and souls of her children. Spectacular lights race about the Wanderer's Palace, which are in actuality the process of souls being purified. Other Travelers assist in the festival, and by the end of the purification, they are free to enjoy themselves. Zero passes into sleep and the Travelers present make their promises to Zero and the gods that made her, as well as praying for more time to spend together as a family, showing just how tightly-knit their religion makes them. Anything else about the Traveler religion is unknown save to a select few that have visited the Wanderer's Palace at some time. List of Travelers Category:TravelersCategory:Races Category:Akehurian creatures